Dark Past
by ShikiRima4eva-doublesided
Summary: Tohru has a short and immature 14 yearold sister that was sent to the U.S., is back in Japan with Tohru because of an accident! What will happen when she finds out Yuki's secret?Tohru and Kyo pairing
1. Chapter 1

_Rima: Hey y'all I'm actually doing a Fruits Basket ff!!_

_Shiki: I told her not to do it!!_

_Rima: To bad Shiki!! Well I hope you guys like it!!_

"Honda-San, is it true you have a relative coming?" Yuki asked over dinner.

"Yeah, her name is Kimi, she's my younger sister!" Tohru said happily.

"How old is the little runt….?" Kyo asked.

"She's fourteen and really smart so she'll be in our school, but she's not the tallest, most confuse her for a nine or ten year old!!" Tohru said happily with a big smile.

"Ahhh, another girl is coming!?" Shigure asked while walking in.

"Me and Kimi were separated when she was born, my family didn't want us together, and so they sent her to America and kept me here with my parents. She was put into an adoptive family…." Tohru said.

"When will she be here?" Kyo asked while stuffing his face.

"I'm going to pick her up tomorrow after school! Uo-Chan and Hana-Chan are coming with me!" Tohru said.

"I'll drive you three!" Shigure offered.

"No it's okay! You don't need to, besides I'm going to show Kimi around a little bit before coming back!" Tohru explained.

"Oh okay, so we'll see her tomorrow?" Yuki asked.

"Hai, I'm going to bed now…." Tohru said before standing up and waving goodnight, she climbed the stairs to her bedroom and got ready for bed.

"She seemed kind of sad…." Kyo stated.

"Maybe something happened with Kimi….And she's not telling us…." Yuki said sounding exhausted.

"Well let's ask her about it when she gets back tomorrow….." Shigure said. "Well I'm going to bed as well!!" The two boys nodded and glared at each other before also going to bed.

Next Day After School

"When did you say her plane was landing?" Arisa asked.

"She should be here any second now…. I haven't seen her since she was a little baby!" Tohru said sounding and looking excited.

"Then how do you know what she looks like?" Arisa asked.

"Her adoptive parents sent a picture of her a few months back…. But they didn't say anything about sending her here…." Tohru said, she looked and saw a police man with his hand on a little girl's shoulder. The girl had long brownish red hair with bright gray eyes, her bangs were in her face and she looked sad, she was wearing a tank top with jeans and a black jacket.

"Excuse me ma'am, this little girl has a picture of you, would you be her guardian?" The policeman asked.

"Ah yes thank you!! Kimi come here….!" Tohru said while kneeling down so she was eye level with the girl and holding her arms out to the girl. Kimi just stood there looking at Tohru, Arisa, and Hanajima.

"Nee-San?" She said quietly.

"Come Kimi, do you want to go to your new home, or go look around the town?!" Tohru asked.

"Home please…." Kimi said quietly.

"Alright Tohru we'll see you on Monday!!" Arisa said before leaving with Hanajima. Tohru sighed and took Kimi's hand and started to walk out of the airport, Kimi pulled her hand away and just followed Tohru. They walked in silence, eventually they arrived back at the Sohma's house.

"Yuki, Kyo, Shigure can you come here for a minute?!" Tohru called out when she walked in. Shigure came first; he saw Kimi and kneeled down next to Kimi.

"Why hello there, my name's Shigure, what's yours??!" Shigure asked.

"Honda-San what is it?" Yuki said walking into the kitchen where Tohru, Kimi, and Shigure had moved to. "Ah is this Kimi?" He kneeled down in front of Kimi, pushing Shigure out of the way in the process.

"Yes that is Kimi; she doesn't talk much though….and when she does talk she's very immature!!" Tohru said.

"You mean like Kisa??" Yuki asked.

"Yes…. Very much like how Kisa-Chan used to be…." Tohru said quietly.

"She actually looks like Kisa a little bit, her hair is brownish red, but her eyes are gray…. Interesting!!" Shigure said. Kimi backed up and hid behind Tohru's legs.

"Kimi its okay…. KYO!!" Tohru called out again, the orange headed boy walked into the kitchen looking slightly annoyed.

"Tohru what is it….?" He leaned on the door frame, Kimi peeked around Tohru's legs and her eyes widened, his eyes widened as well once he spotted Kimi. "Tohru, is that Kimi?!?!"

"Yes it is, Kimi go and say hi to Kyo…." She said while softly pushing Kimi towards Kyo. Kimi walked over to Kyo and looked up at him.

"Neko Nii-Sama!!!!" Kimi said spreading her arms to hug Kyo around his legs. Tohru gasped and grabbed Kimi and held her.

"Kimi don't hug him okay….?" Tohru said.

"But he turns into a kitty!!" Kimi said happily. Everyone but Kyo looked at her in shock.

"Kimi-Chan how do you know that?!" Yuki asked.

"When I was four or so, Papa brought me over to his family house and he was there, I tripped and hugged him on accident and he turned into a kitty!!" Kimi said happily before jumping out of Tohru's grip and hugging Kyo around his legs, he instantly turned into a cat and was pulled into an embrace by Kimi.

"Dammit I didn't know that was Kimi!!!!" Kyo said pissed off.

"Kimi did you say Papa brought you over to the house??" Tohru asked.

"He told me to call him Papa…. He had long hair and weird golden eyes!!" Kimi said stroking Kyo who was trying to get out of her grip.

"Don't tell me you mean…." Yuki said looking doomed.

"I'll call Aya-Tan!!!!" Shigure said happily before skipping to the phone and calling Ayame and inviting him over. Some how within minutes Ayame was over and bothering the hell out of Yuki and Kyo.

"Shigure why did you call me over here by the way??" Ayame asked.

"We have someone to show you that said you brought her to the Sohma Household." Shigure said. "Tohru you can bring her in now!" Tohru walked in with Kimi behind her.

"Ayame it's a pleasure to see you again!!" Tohru said happily. Kimi peeked around Tohru and saw Ayame.

"Papa, why are you here??" Kimi asked.

"Ahh its little Kimi!! What are you doing here??" Ayame asked while getting up and kneeling down in front of Kimi.

"I live with Tohru Nee-Sama now!!" Kimi said happily.

"Ayame why did you bring her to the Sohma household a few years ago??" Tohru asked.

"I saw her all alone on the sidewalk, so I took her to the Sohma household; she wasn't that far from it in the first place. So I took her to meet Akito, and afterwards we ran into Kyo and she hugged him…." Ayame explained.

"SHE MET AKITO!?!" Yuki and Kyo said together.

"Akito Nee-Sama? When can I see her again Papa??" Kimi asked.

"SHE KNOWS!?!?!" Yuki and Kyo said again.

"Kimi is very smart! She knew Akito was a girl as soon as she saw her…." Ayame said.

"But Kimi was sent away to America when she was born…." Tohru said.

"Mama and Dad brought me here once two years ago!! I got lost, and then Papa helped me!!" Kimi said.

"Akito actually liked Kimi a lot….Kimi didn't you have black hair then?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah….Mama but this brown and red stuff in my hair and it changed colors….she did it whenever my hair turned black!" Kimi said.

"She used hair dye….why?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know….but I liked it black!!" Kimi said while pouting. Tohru walked over to Kimi and looked at the top of her head, the roots were black.

"Kimi when did she last dye your hair?" Tohru asked.

"Umm….a month ago I think!!" Kimi said while letting go of Kyo who raced to his room in cat form. "Aww, he got away…." She looked over at Yuki and smiled. "Do you turn into an animal??!"

"Umm….no…." Yuki said while backing away slightly, he didn't want to turn into a rat in front of her. Kimi looked doubtful and stood up.

"But Papa said he had a little brother who turned into an animal….and you look like Papa!!" Kimi said.

"Kimi that is by wonderful brother I told you about!!!!" Ayame said proudly before continuing on about how great his brother was.

"Really….then in that case!!" Before anyone could stop her and before Yuki could run away, Kimi's arms were around Yuki's legs, he transformed into a rat. "A rat!!!!" Kimi said shocked. Yuki started to run away, but was scooped up into Kimi's arms. "Aishiteru nezumi…." Kimi whispered. Kyo walked back in human form and wearing clothes.

"She loves rats….sshhoocckkeerr!!!!" Kyo said as he walked over to Tohru. "Is this what you meant by her being immature….??"

"I guess….she hasn't hit her growth spurt yet….I'm hoping she'll get taller…." Tohru said.

"Wait how old is she?" Kyo asked.

"She's fourteen…." Tohru said before giggling at Kyo's reaction. "I know, but she's really smart Kyo!"

"I'll believe that when I see it…." Kyo said.

"Well, I'm going to take her to our school so she can take the entrance exam." Tohru said happily. "Kimi….we actually need to go right now!! I'm sorry Yuki-Kun…. I didn't think she was going to do this…."

"It's okay Honda-San…." Yuki said as Kimi let go of him, he raced to his room quickly.

"Where are we going Nee-Chan?" Kimi asked.

"To my school so you can take the entrance exam….That mean's we'll be late coming home, can you take care of dinner?" Tohru said.

"We'll be fine!!!!" Shigure and Ayame said.

"Alright then…. Kimi let's go!" Tohru grabbed Kimi's hand and they left the building to go to her school.

"Now we can have fun!!" Ayame said as Yuki came down the staircase wearing clothes.

"Where's Honda-San….? Did she leave already?" He asked.

"Yes….we're doomed…." Kyo said while looking at Shigure and Ayame.

_Rima: here it is the first chapter!!_

_Shiki: She worked on it all by herself!!_

_Rima: And I just remembered that there was already a Kimi in the series…..but I like the name so I'm leaving it as it is!!_

_Shiki: Next is first day of school….and you find out the results of Kimi's entrance exam!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Rima: Here it is chapter two!!!!_

_Shiki: I don't get to do much in this!!_

_Rima: Then you should be happy because you are getting overworked with three stories minimum!!_

_Shiki: I Happen to LIKE being overworked!!!!_

_Rima: Okay before this argument gets any farther, here's chapter two!!_

It was extremely late, Tohru and Kimi were walking home, and the full moon was high above them as they walked through the tree's to get back to the Sohma's household.

"Nee-Chan I'm sleepy…." Kimi said while rubbing her eyes.

"We're almost there, don't worry…. So how do you think you did on the exam?" Tohru asked happily.

"I think I got a perfect score!!!!" Kimi said happily. Somewhere a wolf howled, suddenly a man appeared from the shadows and grabbed Kimi and held a knife to her throat.

"You better not scream girly!!!!" The man said while looking at Tohru. "Dude get out here we've hit total babes!!" Another man stepped out of the shadows and grabbed Tohru's hands and held them tightly behind her.

"Yeah we did!!!!" The other man said happily. The wolves howled loudly and distracted the men long enough for Kimi to pull away and get a few feet away before she was caught again and this time slapped across her face twice.

"You little bitch! Don't think you're going anywhere!!" The man said with a grin on his face.

Shigure jolted awake to the sounds of footsteps and distant howls, he got out of his bed and walked into the kitchen where Yuki and Kyo were arguing.

"Shigure what are the wolves saying??" Kyo and Yuki asked together.

"Ummm…. Two girls in trouble about a couple meters from the house…." Shigure said exhausted. Yuki and Kyo looked at each other before racing out of the house and running towards the howls.

"Stop crying you little bitch!!" The man slapped Kimi yet again, he had slapped her over ten times at this point, and her cheek was coloring and bleeding slightly, tears were running down her face and sobs started to form when the other man pushed Tohru against a tree and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Dude do you hear that….?"

"Umm no…."

"It sounds like foot steps…." The man holding Tohru said right before Kyo burst through and kicked the guy several feet away.

"Tohru are you okay!!?" Kyo asked while holding her shoulders, in his head he kept thinking 'damn this curse!!'

"Kimi….is Kimi okay!!!?" Tohru asked desperately. Kyo looked over at Yuki and saw him helping Kimi up from where she had fallen when Yuki had attacked her captor.

"Yeah she's fine…." Kyo assumed. "What about you are you okay?!"

"Kyo-Kun I'm fine…." Tohru said before bringing her hands up to her eyes and crying.

"No your not!!" Kyo said desperate to stop her tears, he looked over and saw Yuki trying to calm Kimi down.

"Kimi….Shh its okay your safe now….!" Yuki was saying calmly to try and calm the small girl down.

"Kowai…." Kimi murmured while falling back down to her knees, her legs splayed out next to her.

"Kimi calm down, let's get home now okay!?" Yuki said while grabbing her hands and gently pulling her back up to her feet.

"Hai Yuki-Kun…." Kimi whispered as tears fell down her face.

"Oh Kimi….!" Tohru said before walking quickly over to the small girl, she pulled her into a tight embrace and picked her up gently. "Can we go home now….?" She asked the two boys who nodded, Yuki walked in front of the two girls and Kyo was behind them incase anyone else came along. They got home quickly, Shigure and Ayame were waiting out front for them, upon seeing Kimi's face and the way Tohru was holding her protectively, and the way the two boys walked and scanned the area, they seemed to know what happened.

"Oh my poor little Kimi!!!!" Ayame said before walking up to check on the small girl.

"Tohru are you alright?" Shigure asked calmly and in a rare serious tone.

"I'm fine…. I'm more worried about Kimi…. They hit her so many times!!" Tohru cried out, she started shaking and tears started to run down her face.

"Dammit, I should've gone with you guys!!!!" Kyo said angrily, Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Honda-San are you sure your okay….?" Yuki asked.

"I'm fine…." Tohru said while walking into the house and going into the kitchen, she set Kimi down and went to get the first aid kit.

"She isn't okay…." Kyo stated. "Kimi what did they do….?!" He said while kneeling down in front of her.

"They….they were….they were…." Kimi couldn't finish her sentence and hugged herself tightly and started shaking.

"Kyo move!!!!" Yuki said while grabbing Kyo and shoving him away from Kimi, he knelt down in front of the girl and smiled lightly. "Kimi it's okay, you don't have to tell us, what's important is that your safe now!" Tohru then walked in with the first aid kit.

"Alright let's get that cleaned up Kimi…." She said while taking out rubbing alcohol, cotton swabs, and a bandage, her hands were shaking.

"Honda-San, its okay I'll do it, you head off to bed okay….?" Yuki said while taking the supplies from her, she nodded and walked up the stairs to her bedroom with Kyo behind her to make sure she was okay. "Alright Kimi, this might sting a little bit…." Yuki said when he turned to face the smaller girl, he once again kneeled down in front of her and he poured a tiny bit of the rubbing alcohol onto a cotton swap and started to clean the small wound on her face.

"It's fine…. Whenever Mama hit me, Daddy would clean it up so I'm used to it…." She whispered. Yuki looked furious, he put the bandage on and stepped away quickly, he punched the wall hard.

"She HIT you!!?" Yuki asked, he had no idea why he was reacting like this, all he knew was that he wanted to go and see Kimi's mother and beat her to a bloody pulp.

"Yuki….?" Kimi asked, she looked frightened and had taken a few involuntary steps back.

"I'm sorry Kimi; just head to bed….you have school on Monday so you need to rest!" Yuki said as calmly as he could.

"Where's my room….?" Kimi asked quietly.

"You'll be staying with Tohru for now….here I'll show you where it is…." Yuki said as he held out his hand to her. She took it and followed him upstairs, they stopped outside of Tohru's room it was shut and locked. "Dammit…." Yuki muttered.

"It's locked….?" Kimi guessed.

"Yeah….let's see, Kyo won't let you in his room, I don't trust Shigure and Ayame…." Yuki sighed softly. "I guess you could sleep in my room…." He said with a slight blush. "I have an extra bed…."

"Oh okay…." Kimi said slightly blushing as well. Yuki nodded and walked down the hallway to his door, he opened it and stepped in and then shut it once Kimi was in. The room was a dark blue color, had two twin size beds, a desk with papers on it, and the room was amazingly neat.

"You can have this one…." Yuki said while motioning to the bed that had black sheets, he sat down on the bed with dark red sheets and laid down, Kimi nodded and went and laid down on the bed, she pulled the sheets up to her neck and fell asleep instantly. Yuki stayed awake for a few more minutes looking at the girl before turning over and falling asleep as well.

"_MAMA….DADDY!!!!" Kimi called out. She had rushed out of the closest that her father had hidden her in and raced over to the limp forms of her parents._

"_Kimi darling….you need to go live with Tohru in Japan…." He dad said weakly, he had several stab wounds over him and her mother wasn't any better, blood was pouring out of both of them._

"_But daddy…. I'll get help!! We can live together!!!!" Kimi called out, there was a bang from downstairs, Kimi raced to the top of the staircase and saw fire coming from the kitchen, she screamed and ran back to her parents._

"_Kimi….just go…." Her dad said before dying._

"_DADDY….NO DON'T DIE!!" Kimi said, she felt a blast of heat as the fire started to eat away at the floor, she screamed as the floor collapsed beneath her, she landed in the middle of the living room, she saw the front door and ran out and collapsed on her front lawn screaming for help, no help came for several minutes, and when it did come it was to late, the house was starting to collapse and her parents had been long dead. The policemen, firemen, and paramedics kept giving her looks that showed they pitied her. One came up to her._

"_You're going to be alright…. Let's get you to the orphanage…." She said._

Kimi bolted up, tears streaming down her face which quickly became loud sobs.

"Mama….Daddy…." Kimi continued to repeat over and over again, she pulled her knees up to her chest and rest her head on her knees.

Yuki sat up quickly when he heard sobs, he looked around and saw Kimi crying, he got up and quickly walked over to her, he sat next to her.

"Kimi what's wrong??!" Yuki asked with concern deeply etched into his voice.

"Yuki…." Kimi looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him. Yuki waited to transform, but he didn't, he looked down at Kimi shocked but nonetheless wrapped his arms around her to comfort her, he rested his head on hers and started to rub her back soothingly and whisper words of comfort. This continued for a long time until Kimi had stopped sobbing.

"Kimi its okay….your alright….do you want to tell me what happened?" Yuki asked quietly.

"It was a bad dream….it was the night Mama and Daddy were murdered and our house burned down…." Kimi said while tears poured down her face.

"Kimi its okay, nobody is going to hurt you anymore…. I promise!" Yuki said while wiping her tears away.

"Thank you Yuki…." Kimi said while tightening her grip around him. Yuki smiled softly and lay down with her in his arms and fell asleep thinking why he hadn't turned into a rat when she hugged him. Kimi fell back to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep thinking how safe she felt right then and there.

Next Morning

Tohru woke up, she yawned and got out of bed and all the memories from last night came rushing back, she raced out of the room and down to the kitchen where Kyo, Shigure, and Ayame were all sitting and talking.

"WHERE'S KIMI?!" Tohru asked.

"Tohru calm down!! Your room was locked so Yuki offered for her to sleep in his room…. I think….his room is locked" Kyo said while standing up.

"Oh okay…." Tohru said sighing in relief.

Yuki woke up and saw Kimi curled up against him; he smiled lightly and realized her still had his arms wrapped around her and yet he wasn't transforming.

"I need to go see Akito…." Yuki whispered.

"Akito Nee-Sama? Can I come?" Kimi said while waking up.

"Umm, sure….let's just not tell anyone where we are going….first things first though let's go downstairs!" He said while sitting up. Kimi nodded and sat up and hopped out of the bed happily, she opened the door and walked downstairs to Tohru, Yuki smiled at her and also got out of bed and walked down stairs.

"Kimi, you're awake!" Tohru said happily while standing up. "Good, we need to go get some groceries…."

"Honda-San me and Kimi can do it…. I'll show her around and keep her safe I promise!" Yuki said walking in.

"Oh…. Yuki-Kun you don't have to do that!" Tohru protested.

"Honda-San its okay, I want to." Yuki said.

"Alright I guess…." Tohru said. Yuki nodded and went back upstairs to change, when he came back down Tohru was giving Kimi some money. "Kimi if you see any clothes that you want buy it okay?"

"Okay Nee-Chan!!" Kimi said before following Yuki out the front door and starting the walk to the main house.

_Rima: Next chapter they meet with Akito to ask why Yuki didn't transform when Kimi hugged him!! Any guesses why he didn't??_


	3. Chapter 3

_Rima: Shiki has really been hating that I've been writing this!! She doesn't like mushy cute stuff!! But this is adorable and I love it!! This chapter Kimi and Yuki meet with Akito instead of getting groceries!! Here it is Chapter Three!!_

"Kimi this way…." Yuki said pulling her gently towards the big gate that leads to the Main House. He walked past it and to the hidden door that the 'outsiders' in the family use to get in.

"Where's Akito Nee-Sama….?" Kimi asked once they were inside.

"This way, she usually is in her room….which is right ahead of us!" Yuki said while pointing to the building ahead of them. He walked up and opened the door and was met by Hatori.

"Yuki….and who's this?" Hatori asked.

"This is Kimi….And we're here to see Akito…." Yuki said calmly. "Kimi this is Hatori…." Kimi looked behind from Yuki's legs and smiled lightly at the taller man.

"Hello Hatori- San….!" She said quietly.

"Hello Kimi-Chan….Um why do you want to see Akito?" Hatori asked.

"I have some questions…." Yuki said. Kimi suddenly bolted from behind Yuki's legs and to a person in the shadows. "Kimi what are you….?!"

"Akito Nee-Sama!!!!" Kimi said while hugging the shadow, which was indeed Akito.

"K-Kimi….? Is it really you….? You haven't gotten much taller?" Akito said shocked.

"Akito….what's going on?" Hatori asked.

"Hatori you can leave now, Yuki come with me." Akito said while walking into her room while holding Kimi's hand. Yuki nodded and followed them into Akito's room; he shut the door behind him.

"Akito Nee-Sama I missed you!!" Kimi said happily.

"I did too Kimi…. Now Yuki why did you come?" Akito asked.

"I have some questions and it involves Kimi…." Yuki said. "How come when she hugged me last night I didn't transform?"

"Were her emotions out of whack?" Akito asked.

"She was sobbing and crying…." Yuki said.

"That's why…. Kimi is different, last time she was here she kind of lost it because she couldn't see her real sister and when Ayame hugged her he didn't transform….so I think that when her emotions like sadness and fear and anger are unusually strong and dominant the curse is like temporary broken." Akito said.

"Oh…." Yuki said calmly.

"Kimi did you get your hair dyed??" Akito asked.

"Yeah…. Mama dyed it this color…. I liked it black!" Kimi said happily.

"Me too…." Akito ruffled her hair and smiled.

"Akito Nee-Sama don't do that!!" Kimi whined.

"Kimi how many times do I have to tell you to call me Nee-Chan?!" Akito said.

"Gomen Nee-Chan!!" Kimi smiled at Akito.

"Okay Kimi we should be getting back soon, we still have to pick up the groceries for Honda-San…." Yuki said standing up.

"But Yuki…. Do we have to walk through that forest again??!" Kimi asked.

"Yes we do…."

"I'M NOT GOING THEN!!" Kimi said while clinging onto Akito.

"Kimi I promise you'll be fine!" Yuki said calmly.

"Yuki….what happened….Kimi has never been this timid, especially about a forest or any nature thing!" Akito said.

"Well she and Tohru were walking home last night from my school, and they were attacked by two men…." Yuki explained.

"Then she is definitely not going!!" Akito said.

"But Akito I need to take her back to Tohru…." Yuki sighed.

"No she doesn't need to go back to that evil girl!!" Akito hissed.

"Actually I do need to go back….Tohru Nee-Chan is my only relative left…." Kimi said quietly.

"Kimi what do you mean?" Akito and Yuki asked.

"Tohru Nee-Chan didn't tell you why I'm living with her now did she…." Kimi said quietly.

"No she didn't…." Yuki said.

"I watched my adoptive parents get murdered, and then watched our house burn down…." Kimi said calmly.

"Oh Kimi!!" Akito said while hugging the small girl tightly.

"That's what I dreamed about last night Yuki…." Kimi said.

"That explains a lot….but why didn't Tohru tell us?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know…." Kimi said sullenly. Suddenly Ren burst through the door looking pissed.

"AKITO!!!!" Ren started but shut up instantly, the harsh look in her eyes softened greatly when she saw Kimi clinging onto Akito with fear radiating off of her. "Oh my God…." Ren whispered softly.

"What do you want Mother….?" Akito asked harshly.

"Never mind…. But who is that you're holding….?!" Ren asked in a daze.

"This is Kimi…." Akito whispered. "Kimi this is my Mother Ren Sohma…." Kimi looked up at Ren and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Ren-Sama!!!!" Kimi said hesitantly.

"Ren why are you looking at Kimi like that!?" Akito demanded.

"It's nothing, never mind…." Ren said before walking out of the room silently.

"That was…." Yuki started.

"Odd?" Akito finished.

XXXX

Outside Akito's room, Ren was talking to Hatori.

"Hatori I want that girl's history, DNA, blood type, and anything else you can get me on her!!" Ren ordered.

"Akito won't agree with this, may I inquire why?" Hatori asked.

"That child could be one of my relatives!!!!" Ren said before stalking off to her own room, leaving a shocked Hatori standing there.

_Shiki: HAH!!!! Rima did what I told her and put in a cliffy!!!!_

_Rima: Sorry guys, but Shiki is really scary when she's mad!!!!_

_Shiki: Hope you enjoyed, and review!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Rima: Here it is chapter four!!!! Isnt it a shock that Kimi might be related to Ren!?!?!?!?_

_Shiki: MY IDEA!!!! Just throwing it out there!!!!_

_Rima: Shiki shut it please….even if it was your idea!!!!_

_Shiki: Heheh!!!! Here it is chapter four!!!!_

Hatori still in shock knocked on Akito's door before walking in.

"Akito…. I think you need to hear this…." Hatori said.

"What Hatori?" Akito asked getting slightly pissed off.

"You're mother just ordered me to get all of Kimi's history, DNA, blood type and anything else…." Hatori said still shocked.

"And why would she need those?" Akito hissed.

"She said something about Kimi maybe being related to her." Hatori said not shocked anymore. Yuki and Akito stared at the doctor in shock.

"WHAT!!?" Akito shouted. Kimi covered her ears and looked up at Akito's face.

"Nee-Chan not so loud….Itai…." Kimi whispered.

"Sorry Kimi….will you go and find Momiji and stay with him until Yuki comes and gets you?" Akito said calmly.

"Sure!!" Kimi jumped up and skipped out of the room and went to find Momiji after shutting the door behind her. Akito slammed her hand onto the ground and winced.

"What the hell!!!! Kimi could be related to my filthy mother!!!!" Akito screamed in fury.

"Akito calm down, it's most likely just a mistake!!" Yuki said trying to calm the older girl down.

"YUKI SHUT UP!!!! I'M TRYING TO THINK!!!!" Akito screamed as she backhanded Yuki. Yuki fell backwards, his hand going to his cheek. Hatori grabbed Akito's arms and pinned them behind the frantic girl.

"Akito calm down!!" Hatori said angrily. Akito stopped struggling and sighed.

"Hatori let go of me this instant!" Akito demanded. Hatori let go of Akito's arms warily, the girl walked over to Yuki and looked at his cheek while kneeling down. "Yuki I'm so sorry….Forgive me please?!" Akito said placing her hand over the red mark on Yuki's face.

"Akito I'm fine…. Now let's talk about this rationally." Yuki said pulling away from Akito.

"Alright….Hatori I want you to do what my mother told you to do…. I would like to know as well…." Akito said. Hatori nodded and walked towards the door.

"I'll go find Kimi and start the tests immediately." Hatori walked out and shut the door behind him quietly.

"So what do we do if she is really a Sohma?" Yuki asked.

"Now that is hard…. She's not part of the Zodiac as far as I know….We have all twelve animals….We have the God…." Akito murmured.

"There was never any one else involved in the Zodiac during the first banquet?" Yuki asked.

"Well…. I heard a rumor about a girl…." Akito started.

"Well….?" Yuki said.

"I heard a rumor about a girl falling in love with the rat…. And the God getting angry and killing the girl and punishing the rat by keeping him close for eternity…." Akito said calmly while looking at the ground.

"Really….?!" Yuki said shocked.

"But it's only a rumor…. I don't know if it's true or not…." Akito said calmly again.

"Why did the God kill the girl?" Yuki asked.

"I think I heard it was because that girl was the key to breaking the curse" Akito stated. It was silent in the room, when Momiji walked into the room.

"Hatori sent me to tell you to come to his office immediately!! And bring earplugs…." Momiji said before stalking off. Akito and Yuki looked at each other questionably before standing up and walking towards Hatori's office. They were a few feet from the door, when they heard a heart stopping scream pierce the silence like a sharp knife. Akito sprinted the short distance to the door and slammed it open, Yuki not far behind. Kimi-who was bleeding from her hands- was in the farthest corner from Hatori who stood next to the door, an empty syringe in his hands.

"Hatori what the hell is going on!?" Akito asked.

"I went and got Kimi like you asked, and I was about to draw her blood when she started having a panic attack." Hatori said massaging his head.

"WHY IS THERE BLOOD ON HER?!" Akito screamed. Kimi whimpered almost silently as her knees gave out and she fell to the ground, her legs splayed out next to her.

"She broke a test tube…." Hatori motioned to the shards of glass on the ground. "Someone calm her down please…. I need to treat her wounds so they don't get infected." Akito nodded and walked slowly over to Kimi.

"Kimi, come here and let Hatori bandage your wounds…." Akito said softly, she kneeled down in front of Kimi.

"No….stay away….just stay away!!" Kimi said softly, fear filled her tone. Akito went to embrace the small girl, a loud smack was heard, everyone looked at Akito, her left cheek was red with blood and from the force of Kimi's slap. Akito looked furious.

"KIMI WHAT THE HELL?!! IM TRYING TO HELP YOU!! NOT HURT YOU!!!!" Akito started going nuts, she grabbed Kimi's shoulders and shook the small girl harshly, and Kimi's head hit the wall several times before Hatori grabbed Akito and kicked her out of his office. Yuki went to Kimi and instantly embraced the small girl, no amount of struggling or beating could get him to let go. Hatori watched with amazement as Yuki didn't transform.

"Kimi it's okay…." Yuki whispered to the girl repeatedly while rubbing her back. Kimi started calming down, and soon enough she was hugging Yuki back. Yuki stood up with the fourteen year old in his arms and set her on the single hospital bed in the room. "Now let Hatori bandage up your hands okay….?" Kimi nodded and held her hands out to Hatori who gently took them and started cleaning them before he bandaged them.

"She'll be fine, no writing until they heal though, don't want to take the chance of them reopening and then eventually scaring." Hatori said. "Now…. Kimi would you let me take a sample of your blood?" He asked calmly.

Kimi nodded. Hatori nodded and got a new syringe, he wiped the inside of her elbow with antiseptic before putting the needle into her arm, it lasted seconds and then the needle was out.

"You can go now Kimi, you were a good girl." Hatori said putting the cap over the needle. Yuki picked Kimi up again and left the room. They didn't encounter Akito along the way, and they went straight home, completely having forgotten about the groceries. They walked in and Yuki set Kimi down, both took their shoes off before walking into the dining room, where an angry and hungry Kyo sat.

"About time you dammed rat!!!!" Kyo said angrily, Kimi hid behind Yuki, she clutched the back of his shirt lightly.

"Oh precious Kimi is back with our food!!" Ayame said coming up behind Kimi who screamed and slapped him away when he placed his hands on her shoulders. Everything was silent; Tohru and Shigure who had been in the kitchen came out at the scream.

"Kimi what's wrong?" Ayame asked sounding hurt. Kimi's eyes widened when she realized what she had done.

"Nii-San leave her alone! Kimi come with me really quick…." Yuki took Kimi's hand and both went upstairs. A few minutes later Yuki came back down alone.

"Sohma-Kun what's wrong with Kimi?!" Tohru demanded to know.

"Well…we kinda went to ask Akito a question, and forgot about getting the groceries…." Yuki said sheepishly.

"SHE SAW AKITO!!!!?" Kyo said shocked.

"Yeah…. I needed some questions answered….and she wanted to see her….so….yeah" Yuki said sitting down.

"What happened Sohma-Kun?!" Tohru asked harshly.

"Well, Ren ran in and saw Kimi…. Later Hatori came in and said that Ren had ordered that he get Kimi's blood type, DNA, and anything else….she thinks that they are related…." Yuki started.

"So she could be a Sohma?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, and when Hatori went to get Kimi's blood drawn, she freaked…. Akito tried to calm her down and got slapped, and she went ballistic on Kimi…." Yuki finished, he left out her getting injured so not to worry them.

"Oh my God…." Tohru whispered, she sat down next to Kyo who placed his hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

"Little Kimi is okay though right?" Ayame asked in a rare calm and serious moment,

"Yeah…. She's fine…. Tohru I'm sorry, I'll go get the groceries now." Yuki said standing up.

"Thank you Sohma-Kun…. Leave Kimi here!" Tohru ordered

"I wasn't planning on bringing her with me any way!" Yuki snapped at the brunette, she was starting to get on his nerves. Yuki didn't hear Tohru's response, he got his shoes on and left the house pissed off.

"Tch…. Yuki's pissed…." Shigure muttered. Ayame glanced at Tohru, completely blaming the girl for Yuki's now foul mood.

"Did anyone besides me notice that Kimi didn't talk at all when she walked in? Not even to say sorry for screaming and slapping Aya-Tan….?" Shigure asked.

"Where is the girl anyway?" Kyo asked.

"I'll go look for her!!" Tohru stood up and went upstairs to look for the small girl. Ayame sat down across from Kyo and Shigure sat next to the golden eyed man, Ayame started thrumming his fingers on the hard table, Shigure found his hands to be quite interesting at the moment, Kyo looked at the two of them in shock.

"What the hell? This isn't like you guys at all!!" Kyo said standing up. "I'm going up to the roof…." He went upstairs then. Tohru came downstairs then.

"I CAN'T FIND KIMI!!" Tohru screamed. There was a thump from above and the sound of a door opening. Kyo came downstairs holding Kimi by the back of her shirt.

"Found her…. Calm down!!" Kyo said dropping the girl. Kimi landed on her feet, she pushed Kyo away from her and winced, blood started soaking through the white bandages.

"Kimi how did you get those injuries!!?" Tohru exclaimed, she went upstairs and got some antiseptic, a washcloth, and new bandages. She led Kimi to the table and sat her down, she unwrapped the bandages, several jagged and some straight and some deep and others shallow and others long and others short cuts covered her fingers and hands; Tohru cleaned the wounds and then rewrapped them with the bandages, she then went to throw away the old bandages.

"Kimi darling, how did you get those cuts?" Ayame asked when Tohru had moved away. Kimi looked at the older man with an apathetic look.

"Kimi answer Ayame-San's question!!!!" Tohru told the small girl. Kimi glared at Tohru before standing up and going to the front door. "Where do you think you're going!!?" Kimi ignored the shouting Tohru and put on her shoes, she then raced out of the house, leaving the door open. "KIMI GET BACK HERE!!" Tohru shouted running after the girl. She soon lost sight of her and stalked back to the house clearly mad and worried.

"Tohru just calm down okay, she'll come back, she doesn't have anywhere else to go does she?" Kyo said.

"Kyo that's harsh!" Shigure chastised.

"I'm going to lie down for a little bit…." Tohru retreated to her room and shut the door with a click.

"Shit….we still don't any have food either…." Kyo sat down at the table again, his hunger declared itself then.

"Kyo calm down, Yuki will be back soon enough…." Shigure said sitting down with Ayame. They waited another ten minutes before Yuki walked into the already open door.

"Why is the door open?" Yuki asked setting the bags down in the kitchen.

"Oh, long story…." Shigure said.

"Nii-San what's going on? Where's Tohru?" Yuki asked.

"Well Tohru is in her room…." Ayame said calmly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!" Yuki screamed at them, his anger added fuel to his already foul mood. "NII-SAN YOU'RE NOT BEING ALL WEIRD!!!! SHIGURE YOU ARE TO CALM!!!! KYO HASN'T ATTACKED ME YET!!!! AND TOHRU IS BEING ALL PISSY AND BOSSY!!!!" Yuki continued to scream at them, his foul mood only growing worse. Tohru came downstairs when Yuki started yelling; she walked over and smacked him.

"IM NOT BEING ALL BOSSY SOHMA-KUN!!!! KIMI IS BEING A SNOT NOSED BRAT!!" Tohru screamed back at him. Yuki looked close to beating the girl to death; he glared at her as a red handprint appeared on his face.

"You know, she hasn't come back yet…." Kyo stated lazily.

"WHO HASN'T COME BACK STUPID CAT??!!" Yuki twisted around and faced Kyo.

"Kimi….she let about five minutes after you did….and hasn't come back yet…." Kyo sighed exasperated. Outside, the clouds darkened and thunder could be heard in the distance. Yuki stared at them.

"YOU JUST LET HER GO!!?" Yuki ran and quickly put his shoes back on before racing out into the growing storm.

"Tohru….can you cook us something to eeaatt pplleeaassee!!" Shigure pleaded.

"Sure…." Tohru walked into the kitchen and started making lunch.

"It's raining now…." Kyo stated.

"And there goes the lightning…." Shigure said soon after the cat.

"I'm worried about them…." Ayame muttered.

"Well I don't give a damn about them!!" Tohru said, her mood had taken a turn for the worse apparently.

"Tohru you don't mean that, you love Kimi very much!" Kyo said shocked. Tohru glared at him and brought out a plate full of onigiri.

"Here, I'm going to bed, I'm tired….. Don't wake me up!" She said before walking up to her room.

"It's only 2 in the afternoon…." Ayame said calmly.

"But it feels like its seven…." Kyo glanced outside.

_Shiki: So how did it go?_

_Rima: It was so hhaarrdd!!!! But I love this chapter!!!! What did you guys think? Next Yuki goes looking for Kimi, but someone else is to!!!! Who could It be?? Any guesses?? Until next time!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Shiki: Okay sorry if everyone was all bipolar last chapter, see like I've said(I think) I hate Tohru and begged Rima to put her in a foul mood somewhere in the story…._

_Rima: Shiki….it wasn't fun they were all out of character….anyway here is chapter five!!_

Yuki had raced out of the house, not caring about the rain or lightning, his only thought was finding Kimi. He had looked almost everywhere, when the thought of the lake from when Kyo had had his bracelet taken off of him, and Tohru had comforted him came into his mind. He continued running, his breathing started coming in short gasps, but he really didn't care at the moment. The trees finally broke, and he saw through the rain, Kimi sitting on the very rock Kyo had. She was looking out at the water, her eyes and expression devoid of any emotion, the bandages on her fingers had spots of blood on them and was starting to unwrap.

"Kimi!" Yuki called out, the wind started picking up speed as it blew towards him. The ice cold rain felt like icicles, there was a flash of lightning which was instantly followed by a crash of thunder. The small girl looked up at the menacing dark clouds, her mouth moved but Yuki couldn't hear what she said. Yuki raced towards the girl, as he got closer he started noticing more details about her, she was shivering, her eyes were red from what seemed to be crying, she was soaked to the bone, and her mouth was moving as if she was muttering something.

"Kimi, look at me!!" Yuki yelled finally reaching the girl; he kneeled down in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yu….Ki…." She said, her eyes focusing on the gray haired boy in front of her.

"Kimi let's go back…." Yuki said calmly.

"Fine…." Kimi wrapped her arms around Yuki's neck." But only if you stop crying…." She whispered in his ear. Yuki brought a hand up to his face and felt warm tears falling down his face with the rain, he hadn't even realized he had been crying. He picked Kimi up and started to slow walk back to the house. After several minutes of trekking through the mud and rain, they arrived at the house, the lights were on and Ayame and Shigure were standing outside beneath the roof scanning the trees for Yuki and Kimi, Ayame spotted them first.

"My dearest brother has returned with little Kimi!!" Ayame said as Yuki walked into the house.

"Kyo go get some towels please!" Shigure said shutting the door.

"Go get them yourself stupid dog…." Kyo stalked off to his room.

"Fine…." Shigure went upstairs to get the towels.

"Nii-San can you call Hatori, I want to make sure Kimi didn't catch a cold…." Yuki said rubbing the girls back in attempt to warm her up.

"Of course! Anything for my little brother!" Ayame skipped off to call Hatori. Shigure returned with several towels, he handed them to Yuki, who set down Kimi and started towel drying her hair.

"Yuki you both need a hot bath…." Shigure stated watching the mouse dry the girls' hair.

"Alright….. Kimi can you go take a bath?" Yuki asked. Kimi nodded and trudged upstairs to the bathroom where she started the water, the door shut and the lock clicked.

"Okay, Yuki how did you find her?" Shigure asked.

"She was where Tohru found Kyo when he had his bracelet taken off…." Yuki said. "Speaking of Tohru, where is she?"

"Oh she went to bed!" Ayame said walking back in. "Hatori said he'll be here in a few minutes! And he has her blood results."

"Okay, WAIT, Tohru went to bed!?" Yuki asked. "Its only 2:30!!!!"

"Yeah, we know….she must be exhausted…." Shigure said. "What will Kimi change into?" The three boys stared at each other.

"What will she wear….?" Yuki asked.

"Oh I knew it would've been smart of me to bring clothes for her!!" Ayame said happily. He skipped off to Shigure's room, where he had put his bag. He came back several minutes with several pieces of clothing in his arms. "I'll go put them outside the bathroom!" Ayame skipped upstairs, Yuki and Shigure heard a knock and then Ayame saying. "Kimi I'm leaving you some clothes outside the door! Pick which ever you want!" Ayame came back downstairs. They all heard the water stop running, then the door creaking open which was followed by it shutting and locking again.

"Yuki you're taking a shower next?" Shigure asked.

"Of course, I'm freezing!" Yuki said, his teeth chattering. There was a knock at the door, Yuki twisted around (seeing as he hadn't moved from the front so not to get the floor wet) and opened the door.

"Yuki why are you soaking wet?" Hatori asked stepping inside.

"Long story!" Yuki said. Kimi walked downstairs then, she had on a dark red miniskirt, a black tank top with lace edges, she had on black knee high socks, and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She had the rest of the clothes in her arms, she walked over to Ayame and handed them to him.

"Kimi you didn't like the dresses?!" Ayame asked ruffling her hair. Kimi just smiled softly at him.

"I'm going to take a shower…." Yuki started walking towards the stairs. A pair of thin arms wrapped around his waist, Yuki twisted his head around and saw Kimi clinging to him. "Kimi…." Yuki whispered. Kimi looked up at Yuki, her mouth moved but no sound came out. Yuki kneeled down in front of her and looked into her gray eyes.

"Stay…." She mouthed, barely any sound escaped her mouth.

"Kimi it's okay…. I'm just taking a quick shower and I'll be back!" Yuki assured her. Kimi let go and nodded.

"Kimi come this way please!" Hatori gently put his hand on her shoulder and steered her to the table where he could check her over.

"Yuki make it a quick shower, she seems scared…." Shigure said calmly before following Hatori and Ayame into the living room. Yuki walked upstairs, grabbed some clothes and went to shower. He made it quick, put his new clothes on and came downstairs. Hatori was sitting down calmly, Shigure and Ayame were conversing quietly and Kimi was staring at the table.

"You checked her over already Hatori?" Yuki asked sitting next to Kimi.

"Yes, her health is fine….she might get a small cold but other than that she should be fine!" Hatori said.

"And what about her not talking?" Ayame asked.

"I think its because all the trauma finally got up with her and she's trying to deal with it…. I'm pretty sure nightmares will be happening almost regularly." Hatori said calmly. Kimi rested her head on Yuki's shoulder, her eyes started drooping shut.

"Poor thing, I can't imagine what traumatized her enough to be mute…." Ayame said looking at Kimi worried.

"I'm going to take her up to bed…." Yuki said, he picked her up gently bridal style and stood up. "Goodnight…." Yuki muttered before climbing the stairs to his room.

"Everyone is going to bed early today!" Shigure said.

"I need to get back to Akito, please give these to Yuki when you see him…." Hatori put a manila envelope on the table before standing up and leaving the house. After a few minutes Yuki came back downstairs.

"Hatori left?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, and I must be going to!" Ayame said standing up. "Good bye my precious little brother!!" Ayame hugged Yuki before also leaving the house. Yuki sat down and saw the envelope.

"Hatori leave this for me?" Yuki asked.

"Yes he did, I should go start my work…." Shigure stood up and went to his room. Yuki opened the envelope and pulled out the papers. Yuki read: _'Kimi is indeed a Sohma, but who she's related to is a mystery, I'll keep you posted Yuki, Hatori'_

"Great…." Yuki muttered before putting the papers back and going back to his room, he hid the envelope before changing into some pajamas and crawling into his bed, he smiled when he saw Kimi sleeping peacefully in the other bed.

_Rima: ITS TO SHORT!!_

_Shiki: Sorry guys this is all we have for now!!_

_Rima: Next chapter Kimi has a nightmare and this time they go to school!!!!_

_Shiki: Until next time!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Rima: Okay, here is chapter six for you guys! I made it as long as I could for you guys! There's a special reason….so make sure to read all the way through to the end and do read my note at the end!_

Yuki woke from his dreamless sleep and looked at the clock, it read midnight, he groaned and rolled over wondering why he was awake, he looked at Kimi and saw why. The girl was thrashing around and moans were escaping from her.

"Kimi!" Yuki jumped out of the bed wide awake and walked to the bed, he pulled the girl into his arms and attempted to wake her.

_**Dream Sequence**_

"_Kimi, Kimi darling trust me!" Her father said pushing her into his closet._

"_But Papa!" Kimi started._

"_Kimi I love you and you need to trust me and do as I say!" He pushed her in. "Now stay in here until I tell you to leave!"_

"_Yes Papa…." Kimi said softly. Minutes later her father and mother were laying on the floor in their own blood dying. Their murderer cleaned his dagger and then left thinking happily that they were dead._

"_Kimi come here…." Her father said once the man in black was gone._

"_PAPA!" Kimi raced out of the closet and ran to her father, she turned and looked at her mother and watched the light fade from her eyes._

"_Kimi darling trust me, your passport is in the safe, you know the code you've always been a smart girl….you need to go and live with Tohru in Japan, I leave everything to you….take care my beloved daughter." He said before his life ended._

_The dream shifted then, changing from the past to the possible future._

"_Kimi I hate you! Why were you so mean to me!" Tohru screamed at her._

"_Nee-Chan!" Kimi said softly._

"_NO do not call me that! You are not my sister! I never want to see you again!" Tohru screamed again before kicking Kimi out of the house._

"_Kimi dear…." A voice said. Kimi twisted around and saw Akito._

"_Akito Nee-San!" Kimi ran to hug the older girl._

"_No stay away! You hurt me deeply Kimi, just stay away!" Akito said vanishing into the darkness behind her._

"_Akito Nee-San!" Kimi called out, she went to run after her when her favorite voice pierced through her dream._

"_Kimi, my dear dear Kimi…." Yuki said._

"_Yuki! Save me, everyone is pushing me away!" Kimi ran to hug him._

"_Kimi….I can't be seen with you, Akito would kill me….if Tohru didn't first, this is goodbye." Yuki said before walking away._

"_No….Yuki….!" Kimi ran after him, he was so close and yet she could never reach him. "YUKI!"_

Kimi's eyes bolted open and scanned the area.

"Kimi thank god! It's okay it was just a dream…. I promise its okay…." Yuki hugged her tightly and rubbed her back soothingly. Kimi stiffened and pulled away.

'Yuki' She mouthed.

"Kimi what is it?" Yuki said calmly. Kimi opened her mouth to say something.

"Sohma-Kun! Kimi! Hurry up we need to get to school soon!" Tohru shouted from downstairs. Kimi jumped out of the bed and opened the door and walked out into the hallway, she looked at Yuki.

"Go ahead I need to change." Yuki said motioning for her to go ahead. Kimi nodded and shut his door before going downstairs. She was met by Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure.

"Kimi come I have your school uniform in my room!" Tohru smiled happy, her foul mood from yesterday having completely vanished. She grabbed Kimi's hand and dragged her back upstairs. A few minutes later Yuki came downstairs and looked around only seeing Kyo and Shigure.

"Tohru and Kimi already go ahead?" Yuki asked.

"No, Tohru dragged Kimi upstairs for her school uniform." Kyo said bored.

"But Kimi it looks good on you!" Tohru said coming back downstairs, Kimi was right behind her. She had the girls uniform on and the miniskirt, her reddish brown hair was let down and she had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Tohru we need to get going if we are going to get there on time." Kyo said.

"Kyo-Kun your right….come on lets go!" Tohru said ushering them out of the house.

"Bye Shigure!" They said.

"Kimi you still cant talk?" Tohru asked. Kimi shook her head as she looked at the ground.

"Kimi its okay you don't need to be nervous, you are going to be in our class aren't you?" Yuki asked.

"Of course she is! Kimi is very smart for her age!" Tohru smiled proudly and looked down at Kimi, she took the small girls hand and sped up their pace. "Hurry I think I can see the school!" Yuki looked ahead and did indeed see the school, him and Kyo hurried after the two girls. Soon enough they were all in the school, Yuki and Kyo said their goodbyes to the girls and promised to see them once class had started, seeing as Tohru had to show Kimi to the office.

"Ahh Tohru, this is your little sister right?" Mayuko-Sensei said.

"Hai Sensei, she is the first person to get a perfect score at her age right?" Tohru asked.

"Yea she is, so she will be in your class….as to where she will be sitting….let's get to class and find out!" Mayuko-Sensei said, she rubbed Kimi's head on her way out of the office. The three of them walked to the classroom and all conversations before stopped instantly. "Tohru you may sit down." Tohru nodded and took her seat.

"Class this is Honda Kimi….she is fourteen and had a perfect score on the entrance exam, so treat her well. Kimi why don't you introduce yourself?" Mayuko-Sensei said. Kimi looked at the teacher, her eyes wide, she looked at the ground her mouth moving but no sound coming out.

"Sensei Kimi cant talk!" Yuki said standing up.

"What the hell? She cant talk…." Students started whispering.

"And look at her hair, its mostly red brown but its black towards her roots….And her eyes….they are gray!" More whispered. Yuki looked around the room trying to find who started the whispers, Tohru might have not heard them but he did and by the looks of Kimi she did to.

"Oh, thank you Yuki….Kimi you can sit down next to Yuki…." Mayuko-Sensei said. Kimi nodded and walked to her seat calmly. Most girls were glaring at her, a few guys looked at her with pity set deep into their eyes, and the rest of the students didn't even look at her.

After class ended, Yuki had student council duties and left the classroom, and Tohru and Kyo had been engulfed by friends. Kimi sighed and stood up; she grabbed her bag and left the room. Once she was outside of the school, she looked around and realized she didn't know which way was home. She sat down against the wall and sighed, deciding she would just wait for Tohru, Kyo, or Yuki to finish whatever they were doing.

"Hello girly….need a ride home?" A Guy said walking up to Kimi.

"Boss, she looks like a little kid, let's take her!" A second guy said.

"Sure sure Ryu….grab her and we'll ditch this place!" The first guy said. Ryu grabbed Kimi and threw her over his shoulder, Kimi pounded on his back but it didn't seem to have any affect on her.

"Boss she's a feisty one!" Ryu said wincing when she had started kicking him.

"That's good that means it'll just be more fun breaking her!" The 'Boss' said smiling. "Alright, nobody move and nobody interfere with us and no one gets hurt!" He said taking a gun out, the students that had been watching and had been thinking about what to do froze, one boy left the group of kids and ran into the building.

"Boss stop the theatrics and let's go!" Ryu said halfway to the gate. Kimi started mouthing 'Yuki' and tried looking around at the kids, when Ryu shifted and accidentally dropped her. Kimi landed head first on the pavement; she felt blood roll down her face and her head and vision was spinning.

"Ryu, you idiot you dropped her!" Boss said coming up and grabbing Kimi and picking her up. Kimi started mouthing 'Yuki' again, this time faint whispers could be heard from her. There was the sound of running feet, and a single voice.

"YUKI!" Kimi finally screamed, her voice traveling throughout the school.

"Boss a boy is coming! You caused to much trouble, ditch her!" Ryu said running for his life. Boss dropped Kimi, this time she landed on her knees and he ran.

"Kimi!" Yuki said running up to Kimi and kneeling in front of her. "Are you okay?" He asked picking her up and walking to the infirmary. "Thank you Kakeru for coming and getting me!" Yuki said turning to a black haired boy next to him.

"Sure Yuki!" Kakeru smiled. "I'll go tell Tohru and Kyo-Kun!" He smiled and walked off to find Tohru and Kyo.

"Here let's get you cleaned up…." Yuki said walking into the building. They reached the infirmary soon enough.

"Oh my, so this is who Kakeru was talking about…." The nurse said. "Set her down on the bed there…." Yuki nodded and set Kimi down.

"Kimi….did you say my name?" Yuki asked softly. Kimi nodded slowly. "Can you say anything else?" Kimi shook her head. "Alright, it's okay…." He smiled at her calmly.

"Alright Miss. Kimi….lets check that head of yours…." The nurse said walking back in with cotton swabs, bandages, and rubbing alcohol. She cleaned the wound on Kimi's head and then bandaged it. "She might have a small concussion so she needs to take it easy….I would actually prefer for her not to walk for the next 24 hours…."

"Alright…." Yuki stood up and picked Kimi up. "I'm going home now anyway…."

"Take care." The nurse said. Yuki nodded and walked out of the infirmary where Kyo and Tohru were waiting.

"Kimi are you okay!" Tohru asked, Kimi nodded calmly.

"The nurse said she might have a small concussion and that she shouldn't walk for 24 hours." Yuki stated. "I'm going home now are you two coming with?" Yuki asked walking ahead.

"Yes I'm coming with!" Tohru said walking with Yuki.

"Yea I'm coming home too…." Kyo said catching up to them. The three of them walked home, Kimi was starting to nod off, the trauma and exhaustion finally catching up to her.

"Look Kimi's sleeping." Tohru whispered. "Yuki-Kun I could take her if your arms are tired…." She said seeing his arms shaking.

"No I'm fine. I'm just pissed off that those two guys tried to take her…." Yuki hissed out.

"Yuki-Kun don't worry, we'll keep her safe!" Tohru smiled at him calmly.

"Yu….Ki…." Kimi whispered softly with a smile on her face. Yuki looked down and saw the girl sleeping peacefully, a blush appeared on his face.

"Aww, is the perfect rat blushing!" Kyo said teasing.

"As soon as we get home I'm beating the crap out of you!" Yuki hissed. Tohru started giggling at them.

"I'm glad everything is back to normal!" Tohru said smiling. They arrived home soon enough, and true to his word Yuki did beat the crap out of Kyo….as soon as Kimi was safe and out of harms way that is!

"So tomorrow we have school…." Tohru stated while coming down from bringing Kimi her dinner, seeing as Yuki had put her in his extra bed and didn't want her leaving. "Yuki-Kun Kimi looks really lonely up there all by herself!"

"Well I'm going up there to do my homework anyway…." Yuki stood up.

"Don't do anything bad rat!" Kyo smirked.

"STUPID CAT!" Yuki punched Kyo and stalked up to his room, he smiled at Kimi when he walked in and pulled out his work. "Kimi are you feeling better?" The small girl nodded. "Good….did you do your homework?" He asked seeing her books on the bed, she nodded again. "Was it hard?" She shook her head this time. Yuki nodded and started his work, an hour or so later he looked over at Kimi. "Kimi you lied! You said it was easy!" Kimi covered her mouth with her hand and giggled silently. Yuki smiled and finished his work within the next hour, when he looked over at Kimi again, she was fast asleep in the bed. Yuki put his books and papers away before he himself crawled into his bed and also went to sleep.

_Rima: Okay so im sorry if it seemed kind of rushed….but I hoped you liked it! And I need y'alls opinion. I'm moving in a few days….so do you want me to discontinue this, or do you just want Shiki to take over it? Its up to you guys! This is Rima for the last time on this story saying. Hoped you liked it and I'll look forward to your reviews!_


	7. Authors Note

Hello Everyone! So its been two years since I last updated any of my stories! And for starters my -Man fanfiction Unreal Relationships shall be ending soon! Im back in my writer mind set, so I'll be tackling one fanfiction at a time! The ones with more chapters shall be my priorities, and unfortunately the ones with very few chapters wont be continued until I finish others! Im glad if there are still people who are waiting for chapters to be updated, and I'll be overjoyed if you all don't try and kill me for vanishing! Tons of things happened over that two year period! Some were bad, but most of the things that happened have completely changed my life! And thanks to all of it im back to writing! So be looking forward to stories being updated, a few might even be deleted because I no longer hold any interest in it! But I will notify you before that happens! Until then!

Shiki


End file.
